Total Drama Pokemon Island
by MoonbeamMidnight
Summary: Vincent the Pidgeot and Ty the Staraptor are the host and hostess. Twenty-two pokemon oc characters will compete for 1 million poke dollars. Who will win, who will lose, who will SURVIVE? Find out on Total... Drama... Pokemon Island!
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens to a Pidgeot dive bombing down and landing gracefully in front of the camera. He had a soft sand necklace around his neck and a faint glittery glow on his underbelly. "Hello viewing world!" He said happily. "I'm your host Vincent and-" Before he could finish a girl Staraptor with her comb covering part of a scar lunged out from a tree and tackled Vincent to the ground. "And I'm your hostess Ty." She said proudly.

"Also, how are we going to host this show while being campers on the show we're already on?" Vincent asked the Staraptor. "FOURTH WALL!" an off screen voice shouted. "It's a different story." Ty answered. "NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" the same voice shouted. "SHUT UP!" the birds yelled in unison.

"Whatever." Ty spat annoyed. "In this show we're taking twenty-two nobody pokemon and sticking them on a lame island." She explained. "These campers going to compete to win 1 million poke dollars. In tradition of Total drama the challenges are going to range from weird to down right insane!" Vincent shouted excited and flew around.

"The writer will try to update often," Ty said.

"FOURTH-"

"SHUT THE F-" She stopped and balled her feathers like a fist.

"Put your oc characters in the reviews and we will see you soon!" Vincent exclaimed. "Four-" Ty then ran off view and could be heard using Close Combat on the other pokemon off camera. The screen then becomes fuzzy and stops.

* * *

**That's what I have for now so just send me your oc characters, I need at least twenty-two to start. I also want to give a shout out to the fan fiction Total Drama Pokemon Insane Island by SuperDiekenki, so go check it out.**

**Here's what I need to know about your oc character(s) :**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Fear:**

**Alters: (short of species, necklace, scars, etc.)**

**Reason for joining show: (this is optional)**

**Romance: (optional; like what [ implied,love-hate, etc.] )**

**Talent: (optional)**


	2. What I Got

**So is what I got so far.**

* * *

Tom-Lucario

Master-Lucario

Lily-Bayleaf

Nexus-Syther

Sandrah-Krockorok

Jack-Zoroark

Karou-Umbreon

Pyshco-Spiritomb

Torrent-Marshstomp

Shadow-Zoroa

Richie-Croagunk

Gilbert-Crawdaunt

Able-Delcatty

Moonlight-Mightyena

Jaqulina-Mightyena

Raja-Persian

Antigone-Persian

Viper-Arbok

Pipper-Pachirisu

* * *

**I need three more female characters to start. Also if you want you could add things like age and evolution. See you soon.**

**Also in the last chapter I ment to say Total Pokemon Insane Island by SuperDiakenki. :)**


	3. Theme Song!

**Hi everyone thank you for all the oc's you sent me and sorry to those that didn't get accepted because the reason was ether gender related, or narrowing who I can work with.**

** SuperDiakenki and LazyFoxLover: Your very welcome. :)**

** Tomhur: I wanted two Lucario, is there something wrong with that? There's two Mightyena and Persian too.**

** Magnum L. Hawk: Thanks!**

** Dragon 132: I got to say I really like this last oc. :)**

**Desclaimer: No one owns anything. :P**

* * *

Theme song! :D

* * *

Cameras pop out from a tree and trash can knocking a Minccino and Trubbish to the ground. Another lifts a Tranquill up from its nest and a Furret gets pushed up from its burrow._  
_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

Ty tackles Vincent to the ground while the interns watched with amused expressions. The camera goes up the hill and into the lake.

_You guys are on my mind_

Gill is under water and uses ice punch towards the surface._  
_

_You asked me want I wanted to be,_

Endora's surf board gets hit so she gets launched into the forest.

_Now I think the answer is plain to see_

Able is hitting on Sandrah until Endora lands on him.

_I wanna be famous._

Raja is running away from Viper who is trying to talk to her.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Antigone and Jaqulina are standing off in a raft edging towards a waterfall.

_Go pack your bags cause i've already won_

They fall on Torrent who was resting on a log.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Pyhsco spazzes out of the confessional.

_I'll get there one day_

Master and Jack horrifyingly watch a Garbador prepare something discusting.

_Cause I wanna be famous__ na_

Pipper loses paw wrestling to shadow which makes her Thunderpunch him when his back was turned.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Alice rushes Moonlight an laughs at her.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

Lilly and Richie watched slightly concerned.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Nexus is busy dodging Rock Blasts from an Octillery over the lake.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Karou is on the dock and waves to the camera. He uses moonlight while Vincent flies over him and uses Heat Wave.

_(whistle tone)_

Tom and Kayla have their backs to each other at the camp fire. Their hands dangle close to each other which make theme smile until they realize everyones watching. The camera zooms out to the logo that flashes before the camera fades.

* * *

**The first official chapter is probably going to be up tomorrow and its just going to be introductions.**

**See you soon! :)**


	4. Introducing the Victims!

**Well it looks like everyone really likes the theme song! :)**

**I'm just going to cut to the chase and say here's the introductions!**

**BIG DISCLAIMER SO I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING IT:**

**NO ONE OWNS ANY THING ACCEPT THEIR OC'S PERSONALITIES!**

* * *

Vincent and Ty are at the dock edge of the dock. "Hi everyone and welcome back to-" Vincent began, but Ty pushed him off the dock.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Pokemon Island!" The Staraptor exclaimed and flapped her wings a bit. Vincent managed to scramble back on the dock. "Why did you do that!?" He asked. "Because I won the battle on who gets to say that." She answered. "Oh right... Well thank you everyone for the oc's."

"FORTH WALL!"

"Don't you make me go over there!" Ty shouted. Vincent shifted uncomfortably. "Well it looks like one of the contestants is already here!" He announced.

A small luxurious boat cruised its way to the dock. A tall and more muscular Umbreon with orange rings jumped off the deck. "It's Karou everyone!" Said Ty. "Hey guys." The Umbreon said calmly. "Just stand to the side over there." Vincent directed.

Another boat stopped to drop off a Bayleaf with scars all over her body. "Lily!"

"Hello Ty, Vincent." She said timidly and moved her leaf to the front of her face. "Stand to the side next to Karou." She did what she was told and shyly smiled at the Umbreon. He smiled back but looked forward. "Hey Vincent, how many contestants are there?" He asked. "Twenty-two." The Pidgeot answered before a ship's horn could blair out.

A Crawdaunt with scars on his claws and over his eyes grimaced at everything in front of him. Before the boat reached the dock he jumped off the dock and into the water. Everyone rushed to the edge and looked into the water. The Crawdaunt launched out of the water with Ice Punch and landed on the dock behind them with Dark Pulse.

"Nice intro Gill." Ty complemented. "Meh." He replied. "Riiight, just stand over there." Vincent said. He so and Lily smiled at him. Without glancing at her he squinted his eyes menacingly. Lily moved her leaf to the left and edged closer to Karou.

A Mightyena with a red patch of fur down her back jumped off the next boat. "Here's a familiar face Vincent." Ty warned. The Pidgeot turned around and glared. "Oh my Mew, are you kidding me, Jaqulina?" He said annoyed. The Mightyena glared back. "Ty, Vincent." She growled and took her place next to Gill. He could have sworn she had the ghost of smiles but shook it off.

An old rusty steam boat sailed in with a Spiritomb and the deck. He had lots of bites and scratches on his Odd Keystone ad mismatches blue and green eyes. He jumped off the boat and face planted right on the dock. Everyone leaned forward to see if he was alright. To everyones surprise he jumped back up and started to laugh manically. "GWA HAHA HARR HEHE! I LIKE THIS ISLAND ALREADY!" He exclaimed. "I see he's called Psycho for a reason." Ty whispered to Vincent. "Moving on!" She then shouted.

The regular luxurious was back with another contestant. This was hyper Pachirisu that was probably smaller then others. "Hi hi everyone, I'm Pipper! This island is so cool there's lake, a beach and mountain with thunder around it. Oh, there's so many people with scars on them I wish I had one. How would I even- ow!" She stopped in mid sentence with the boat stopped. She got launched off the boat and barrel rolled on the dock only to stop in one of Ty's open claws.

"What was she talking about?" Lily asked Karou. "I don't know, all I got was that her name's Pipper." He replied.

"I guess we're back to familiar faces." Ty said and let Pipper go. She got back up like nothing happened and ran to the other contestants. "Oh, so many teeth, claws, and giant nails!" She then looked at Psycho. "Hi big ghost!" She greeted. "Hi Pipper!" He said.

"Too much screen time, moving on!"

The next boat had a Zoroark that was leaning against the rail. He had a white mane and blue eyes. The boat stopped and he back flipped onto the dock. "That's Jack everyone." Vincent introduced. The Zoroark nodded his head as a greeting."Hello." Said a Zoroa with electric blue eyes that jumped out of Jack's mane, much to everyone's surprise. "And that's Shadow." Ty finished. "You know, I though my mane felt heavier then usual, but why were you in it in the first place?" Jack asked. "I didn't want to fend off the paparazzi." He answered. "Ok, then just stand next to everyone else." Vincent said.

"Whoo-hoo!" The heard a voice shout. A Lucario on a jet ski stopped and jumped on the dock. At a close look you could see that he had a scar over one of his eyes. "Tom the Daredevil." Said Ty. He gave a slight wave and coolly stood next to the contestants.

A large blinged out cruise ship stopped at the dock. A Gallade butler guided a Persian with a sapphire jewel on her head to the dock. She gave a sassy grin until she locked eyes with Jaqulina. They both got down into an attack stance. "What is that MUTT doing here!?" The Persian hissed. "Who are you calling a mutt!? You dad is a Liepard!" Jaqulina shot back. Ty and Vincent jumped between them. " Jaqulina, Antigone, no fighting!" Vincent shouted. "Yet." Ty finished. The cat and dog scoffed before standing as far away as they can from each other. "Later Tigs." Jaqulina murmured.

A modest sail boat stopped at the dock. A beautiful Krokorok with hazel eyes gracefully stepped on to the dock. "Sandrah, it's been a while." Vincent said. The Krokorok looked around and sighed. "This place is gonna suck isn't it?" She asked. Ty laughed. "To be fair, in the commercial I did say that-" She was cut off and everyone jumped at the loud sound of the slam of a drum.

[cue dramatic close ups on body parts]

_I'm that samba, samba,_

_Master, master, master,_

_Master, master, Who shouts out from my_

_ghetto blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast, but I dance_

_faster, faster, faster, faster_

_You too slow,_

_You need to catch up,_

The camera zooms out to reveal a shiny Lucario with sunglasses that cover only half his eyes. His right foot was in a boom box.

_You can dance and dance,_

_but I..._

He then back flipped off the boat and onto the dock. "Sup everyone. Ty, Vincent," he then lowered his sunglasses. "Lovely Sandrah." He said smoothly. "Master, quit showing off." Vincent said. "I thought his intro was awesome, way better then Gilbert's." Ty responded.

"Gill!" He gruffly corrected. "Yeah, whatever." She said.

"A shiny Lucario, really!?" Tom said disappointedly. Master walked over to Tom and patted him on the back. "NEXT!" The bird hosts shouted.

The next boat had a Persian that was a deeper golden shade and had bangles on her limbs. The boat stopped as she got off. "It's Raja." Vincent said happily. She gave a smile to everyone. "Hello everyone." She said in a soft Arabic tone. Antigone didn't look impressed at all. The Persian stood next to Jack. He glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

A loud howl was heard along with a fire ball everyone scrambled to dodge. A Houndoom leapt off a boat on to the dock. Ty managed to get back on her feet. "What the heck was that Alice!?" She shouted furiously. "FIRE!" Pipper and Psycho said happily in union. Alice didn't say anything and just walked past her.

Another howl was heard and everyone ducked expecting an attack that didn't come. "Hey, why are you guys bowing?" A voice asked. Everyone looked up to see a Mightyena. "Oh, it's just Moonlight." Vincent said relieved. "Um, yeah..." She said awkwardly as she walked next to Karou and Master who greeted her. Jaqulina's reaction was similar to Antigone's. "Who would have thought Tigs and I would have something in common?" She whispered to herself which caught Gill's attention.

Several loud honks were heard from the next boat. The boat stopped for a shiny Delcatty with a torn left ear. He strode right past the hosts. "Hello to you too Able." Ty said sarcastically. "Hello Ty, and hello to all you lovely ladies." The Delcatty said with a cocky grin. Almost all the girls pretended to ignore him. Antigone gave him an amused look before turning away.

"Hey what's that?" Alice asked and pointed to the distant water. Vincent flew up to get a better look and squinted his eyes. After a while they widened in shock. "Tidal wave!" He shouted just before it reached the edge of the dock, where Ty was conveniently standing.

She got back to her feet before becoming furious. "Endora, why!?" She complianed. The Simipour in front of her shrugged and smiled. She had googles on her head, and tropical flower tucked behind her ear and a pukashell necklace. "Greetings everyone." She said and took her place next to the contestants. "Hey Ty, I pretty sure that was carma." Vincent said amused. The Staraptor gave him a look that said 'I'm not amused.' "Ha ha, ha ha." She said dully.

A sudden ripple could be seen as if someone just skied across it. In the next second a Syther stood on the dock. "Nexus!" Vincent said cheerfully. "Good to see you guys in a different fic." He responded.

"FOURTH-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!" Ty shouted to the side. "Who's she shouting at?" Pipper asked Shadow confused. "Probably Egridos." He answered.

"By the way," Nexus continued, "Two teammates getting eliminated sucks, and I don't get enough screen time."

"Alright... Here comes Kayla!" Vincent said trying to move on from the awkward moment.

A Scraggy waved and jumped off the deck of the boat. "Hey guys." She said.

Tom nudged Master. "Hey, she kind of cute, isn't she?" Master smiled at this. "Help a brother out?" He then asked. "Sure, but only if you can help with Sandrah." The Lucario then fist bumped in agreement.

**(I know they have spiked fists but just go along with it.)**

A more rusted boat then stopped for the next contestant. A Croagunk holding a brown teddy bear stepped on the dock. "Richie everyone." Ty introduced.

Gill then burst out in laughter. "What's with the bear!?" He asked between gasps. "What's with your face!?" Kayla countered which made him shut up. Richie then slightly hid behind Nexus.

A large Arbok that was on the next boat slithered on the dock. "Viper!" Ty exclaimed. The Arbok gave a friendly smile to the contestants. Raja smiled too but seemed to have slightly stepped back.

The last boat sped in to drop off a Marshstomp with a water gem bracelet. "And this is Torrent." Vincent announced. The Marshstomp nodded but said nothing.

"Those are the contestants!" The bird hosts exclaimed. "Now that your all here, we will show you around. Let's go." Ty said and walked off.

* * *

**Vincent: This is the confessional. In here you can feel free to vent your feelings and tell the viewers what your thinking.**

* * *

**Jaqulina: *looks furiously into the camera* Why are all the confessionals in these small bathrooms!?**

* * *

**Raja: *looks uncomfortable* Viper seems really nice, but to be honest I'm deathly scared of snake pokemon.**

* * *

**Gill: Everyone is going down.**

* * *

**Pipper: I'm not going to be the first out this time! I'm not going to be distracted by any- *twitches ears* Oh, a Seedot!**

* * *

***End of confessionals***

* * *

Ty then guides them to the cabins. Two blue and two scarlet. "Here's the cabins. They're divided by gender and team, speaking of which," she said as Vincent flied above them with two rolled up banners in his claws. "There's two teams. If I call your name you're in team one. Gill, Nexus, Tom, Viper, Moonlight, Master, Raja, Alice, Richie, Master, and Karou! Your team will be known as the Samurai Samurott!" He exclaimed and threw the banner to Nexus. He unfolded it to reveal a blue picture of an angry Samurott face.

* * *

**Master and Tom: No! Why!?**

* * *

**Raja: Ah ha ha ha... Oh, I'm going to die from a heart attack aren't I?**

* * *

**Alice: They BETTER not get in my way!**

* * *

***End of confessionals***

* * *

Ty then stepped in. "That means that team two is Pipper, Psycho, Jaqulina, Antigone, Shadow, Jack, Kayla, Sandrah, Endora, Able, Torrent, and Lily! You will be known as the Flash Flareon!" Vincent then threw the banner to Jack who opened it. The banner had a scarlet picture of an angry Flareon face.

* * *

**Jaqulina: F-**

* * *

**Antigone: -k!**

* * *

**Lily: *Sighs***

* * *

***End of confessional***

* * *

Vincent then flew down with the others. "Now that you're all situated let's start the first challenge!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, what now!?" Nexus exclaimed.

"You bet! Grace, Teleport!" A Gardevoir intern closed her eyes as a white flash surrounded and briefly blinded everyone. When the contestants vision cleared they realized that they were at the top of Mount Looming Tragedy with Vincent.

"Hey down here!" Ty's voice shouted from the bottom of the mountain. The contestants gathered at the edge and looked down. Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, fudge cake." Sandrah said.

* * *

**And that's the start, sorry it took longer then I thought, but this stuff takes time plus Winter Break is over. Also, if anyone thinks that I shouldn't have all my oc characters keep these things in mind:**

**1. Two of the eight characters are the actual host and hostess**

**2. I couldn't find a way to work other oc's in.**

**3. It's my fic.**

**The challenge will probably be up Sunday the latest. Bye!**

**P.S.: I want to see how many viewers know the name of Master's intro song. Name it and the singer(s)! :)**


	5. Hot Tubs of Horror

Thanks** for reviewing everyone! To Magnum L. Hawk, Gemstone Gal, and SuperDiakenki congrats for being the first three to answer the question. Master's intro was Will. I. Am's rap from Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) in the movie Rio. I just love that song so much! Anyways, here's the challenge.**

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain Ty and two interns were standing next to a large hot tub. All around then were several rocks, some sharp and jagged and a cactus. Vincent then moved the teams back. "In this challenge you're going to were going to jump off Mount Looming Tragedy and land in that hot tub to score a point for you're team. Feel free to wimp out, but keep in mind that you're team wont get the point and," he pulled a Torchic hat out of seemingly nowhere. "you will have to wear the Torchic Hat of Lameness all day."

Nexus then raised his scythe. "And if we _don't _land in the hot tub?" He asked as several other contestants shuddered. "Then you still get the point for jumping, but... you could get_ really _messed up. Incase that happens we have our nurse interns Joyce and Angela here." The Chansey intern waved at the camera and the Audino gave a thumbs up.

"Anymore questions?" The Pidgeot asked. Everyone raised any appendage they could. "A question that's not challenge related." He said. At this everyone put their appendage down. "Alright, let the challenge begin!" Vincent shouted. The sound of thunder was then followed by a Wingull that crashed on the mountain. "So which team's first?"

* * *

**Ty: *holds paper work* Please note that the producers of Total Drama Pokemon Island are not legally held accounted for any deaths or injuries outside cast and crew that happen on shooting grounds.**

* * *

All the contestants looked wildly at each other. "I'MMA DO IT!" Psycho shouted as he bust through the crowd and hurled himself off the cliff. He landed perfectly in the hot tub and got out. The Spiritomb then started to laugh maniacally.

"Well... it looks like the Flash Flareon are up first." Vincent announced. "Ha, the irony!" Ty laughed.

"Yay!" Pipper yelled as she jumped off. Unfortunately she fell face first into a flat rock, but quickly pulled herself up like it never happened. "I got it!" She said in her best Mario impression and referred to her point.

Torrent gave a more confident look and dived into the hot tub. She the quickly got out with out saying anything.

Sandrah hesitated and gave an unsure look before jumping. She landed in the hot tub and resurfaced with a gasp. "That was... awesome! You guys have to try this!" The Krokorok shouted joyously at her teammates.

Most of them changed their expressions upon hearing this. Shadow, Jack, Kayla, and Endora jumped and shouted happily (accept for Jack). They all managed to land in the hot tub and shook themselves off when they got out.

"Water always soothes the worries." Endora cooed.

Able looked down and shook his head. "I'm not doing it." He said. "And why's that?" Vincent asked. "Because I got to stay looking good for the ladies." The Delcatty answered as Vincent put the Torchic Hat of Lameness on him.

Antigone scoffed. "I'm not doing it ether. I can't afford to get my sapphire tarnished in any way!" She hissed referring to the jewel on her head. Jaqulina growled at this. "You're doing it! This team isn't going to lose because you got your sapphire dirty!" She shouted. "Make me!" Antigone retorted. Jaqulina then gladly lunged and shoved the both of them off.

They both landed in the hot tub, but Joyce had to tend to Antigone for being the fall cushion.

Lily shook still scared. "I can't do it. I'm just too afraid." The Bayleaf said and Vincent gave her the Torchic Hat. Most of her team just nodded or put their heads down.

* * *

**Antigone: Pathetic.**

* * *

"That's nine points for the Flareon, Samurott, you're up!" Ty shouted.

Tom immediately hurled himself off for the rush and to impress Kayla. This is proven too rash as he landed in the single cactus. "Owww!" He shouted as almost everyone cringed if not smirked, or laughed. Angela then got him off and started to pull the needles out.

Sandrah nudged Kayla. "You know he has a crush on you, right?" The Scraggy nodded and sweat dropped. "Does that shiny Lucario likes you?" The Krokorok nodded.

Back on the mountain Master also sweat dropped. "Oh, jeez." He said before he jumped off and landed in the hot tub.

Gill, Alice and Nexus then jumped off, the last hovering before crashing at full force in the rocks.

* * *

**Alice: How does it make sense that a large _flying-type_ with** _**wings**_** can fly, but can't learn Fly!?**

* * *

Karou casually dove in followed by Moonlight. When the two got out they high pawed each other. Lily tilted her head.

* * *

**Lily: Does Moonlight like Karou?**

* * *

Raja looked unsure and slowly backed up until she bumped into someone. She turned around to see Viper smiling at her. "It's fine...If they can do it, then you can do it." The Arbok reassured. Raja didn't hear any of this and hurled herself off when Viper was done talking. The Persian shook herself off and hid behind Jack. The Zoroark again glanced at her but said nothing.

Viper smiled and hurled herself off since she doesn't have appendages. She missed and a jagged rock cut the tip of her tail off. Most of the contestants gasped in shock. "Don't worry Arboks are known to have a special regeneration process in their cells that allow them to regrow parts of their body as long as the head is still intact." Psycho said much to everyone's surprise.

On the mountain Richie was hugging his bear tightly. "I'm not doing it." He said and got the Torchic Hat.

"Samurott win ten to nine! They will get the advantage in the next challenge!" Ty shouted.

* * *

***Transition***

The campers were walking through the forest and to the beach. Lily was walking with her head held down and eyes drooping in sorrow. Karou sneaked his way to her through the shadows. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. The Bayleaf sighed. "I can believe myself... I made my team lose the challenge. I'm leaving tonight." She said tearfully. Karou shook his head. "You never know that. If your team wins this challenge you're safe entirely. Also, Able didn't jump just because he didn't want to get wet. You're fine." The Umbreon said reassuringly which made Lily smile.**  
**

***Transition***

Tom was walking stiffly while Master supported him. "Ugh, that was a fail, I embarrassed myself in front of Kayla." The Lucario groaned. Master sighed. "Believe me, I embarrassed myself in front of Sandrah a lot, but she doesn't think any less of me." The shiny Lucario said trying to cheer Tom up. "If Kayla is nice and really worth it then she wont hold that slip up against you." Tom nodded. "What's the biggest fail you've seen Master?" The Lucario thought for a moment. "When Vincent ran out of a room of ghost-types yelling that he sucks." They then started to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm just going to bounce back!" Tom announced and tried to run forward only to fall on his face.

* * *

Vincent flew to the ground in front of two crates. "In the second part of the challenge your team is going to pull these crates full of hot tub supplies back to the camp grounds. From there you're going to break the crates open and construct a hot tub. The team that has the best quality tub will win." He said. "For winning the first challenge the Samurott win horse reins that you can use to pull your crate. Let the challenge begin!" Ty announced and flapped her wings.

Tom and Master strapped themselves and trudged as hard and fast as they could. The rest of the team just and jogged behind.

For the Flareon, Pipper and Psycho pushed on the back while Lily pulled with her vines.

At the camp grounds several contestants were panting with exhaustion.

Pipper jumped onto her teams crate and gnawed at the ropes. The box opened like a Jack in the Box launching her face first into the sand. She then got back up and climbed on top of Psycho. The two laughed joyously while their team looked at them like they're crazy (which Psycho really was). "Stop messing around!" Shadow shouted which made them stop and look sad and guilty. Pipper looked at her team and gave the most adorable sad eyes. Most of his team glared at Shadow and turned their attention away.

* * *

**Pipper: *Gets close to the camera and makes sad eyes***

* * *

Ty and Vincent laughed at them. "How long is this going to take?" Vincent asked. "I don't know, but as long as it's entertaining."

***scene flashes***

The Samurott pulled out the blueprints and Tom gave instructions, grabbing Kayla's attention.

On the Flareon team Endora seemed to ask a question about the instructions. "Well maybe if you guys gave me the blueprints!" Shadow answered which earned him more glares.

Gill and Alice were taking advantage advantage of their types to add the water and set the temperature.

Endora was adding the water with Hydro Pump, but the sides could be seen leaking.

* * *

Ty got everyones attention with and Air Cutter between the teams. "Time's up!" She said as Vincent flew to the edge of the Samurott hot tub. He dipped a talon in and sighed. "Perfection." Ty walked over to the Flareon hot tub, which had several leaks, boards out of place and seemed to be held together by duct tape. The Staraptor pecked at the side once and the whole thing fell apart.

"The Samurott are the clear cut winners! Flareon, you have to vote someone out and meet me at the bonfire." Ty announced. "Samurott, your prize is your hot tub and snack baskets." Vincent finished.

* * *

**Antigone: I vote for Jaqulina, I could use that Zoroa.**

* * *

**Pipper: Shadow's mean!**

**Psycho: He's a kill joy! *He's next to her***

* * *

**Endora: *rubs left arm* Shadow was mean in the end, but I think that Antigone is planning something.**

* * *

**Jaqulina: As much as I wont to vote for Antigone I shouldn't. I tease Pipper a lot ,but Shadow was a jerk!**

* * *

Several glares and unsure looks were shot between the Flareon. Ty showed up with a plate of pink poffins in her beak. She set them down on a tree stump and glanced at the Flareon. "Everyone in this team has voted for a team mate to be out of the competition. The pokemon that got the most votes will board the Farewell Feraligatr and never return, ever. If I call your name it means you're safe so you can pick up a poffin. She explained.

"Jaqulina, Endora, Jack." The three pokemon grinned and picked up a poffin. "Lily, Able, Sandrah, and Kayla, you're safe." They grinned and picked up their poffins. "Pipper and Psycho, congrats." Shadow and Antigone were left and they remained still. "And the last poffin of the night goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Antigone. Shadow, you're the first out." Ty said and handed Antigone the poffin.

* * *

**Shadow: That Pachirisu is going to get what's coming to her."**

* * *

Shadow dashed to the docks, boarded the Feraligatr, and sailed to the distance.

* * *

The Samurott could be seen snacking and drinking smoothies in the hot tub.

"I'd like to make a toast, to the Samurai Samurott!" Tom announced. "To the Samurott!" The team echoed. Raja, Moonlight, and Karou started to dance as Karou's rings glowed. Alice leaned against the hot tub and smirked. All together they started to chant "go" Followed by several cheers.

The camera zoomed out and stopped at Antigone's face. "Hey, is this still rolling?" She asked the camera guy who nodded. "Good. They can enjoy their fun now, but I'm going to win it all." She said fiercely and the camera faded to black.

* * *

**I have nothing to say now so see you guys later.**


	6. Sleepy Yet? Part 1

**Hello everyone, thanks for reviewing! Apparently you guys like the humor. :)**

**Oceans Hawk: I try but spell check wont correct me on stuff that I ment.**

**Gemstone Gal: I don't particularly like your tone. :P**

**LazyFoxLover: Able would have been out but that would be too obvious.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Last time on Total Drama Pokemon Island... Our new victims, er campers, were flung into the wrath that is this show. While some like Jack and Torrent were able to get though this easily, others like Tom and Antigone got owned. Others just chickened out of the challenge entirely. After that the two teams had to lug a crate of hot tub supplies and then actually make one. The Samurotts won and the Flareon sucked horribly. End the end it was Shadows jerkiness that caused him to be the first voted off. Who will win, who will lose, who will SURVIVE? Find out in this episode of Total... Drama... Pokemon Island!**_

* * *

A Rattata rested peacefully in a speaker... until a blow horn noise blared waking it up! "Campers report to the mess hall in the West for breakfast!" Ty shouted.

The loud noise caused every camper on the top bunks to fall off and hit the pokemon under them on the way down. Several groans and upset murmurs could be heard in the cabins. Everyone managed to stumble limp a few feet before falling.

An unfortunate Tom groaned and fell on top of Pipper who was crawling on all fours. "GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted and Thunderpuched him in the stomach. "Aggh!" He shouted and stood on his feet. "Thank you, I needed that." He said. Almost everyone else was still too tired to notice.

"I said get in here! A lot of you are Normal, Steel, or Dark-Types and I wont hesitate to use Close Combat on all of you!" Ty shouted. After hearing this those types got on their feet and shoved their teammates forward.

Later on they managed to find the mess hall and ran in. The building looked just like a regular cafeteria ,but made of wood... and a lot of leaks in the roof. Behind a counter was a Garboder with a goofy grin.

Ty stood in front of the contestants with an angry frown. "Finally! Ugh, as you already know this is the mess hall. The Garboder here is Kuki. She's going to make whatever she feels like and you're going to eat it." She said with a slightly crossed tone and turned to talk with the Garboder.

Vincent put his right wing to the side of his mouth and leaned close to the contestants. "Between you and me there should be some berry trees in the forest." He whispered.

Ty turned back around and Vincent stood up straight. "The first part of today's challenge is to eat a buffet as you will see to your right." The Pidgeot explained. "The challenge will be over when nothing is left." Ty finished.

The campers, who haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, quickly rushed to the table to eat. The poffins and Oran berries were of course gone quickly. Ty stood in the corner and smirked.

* * *

**Pipper: *Gnaws on a nut* Omnomnomnom.**

* * *

**Alice: *Devours a Tomoto berry***

* * *

**Tom: *Has back to the camera and barfs in the confessional toilet.**

* * *

Kayla grabbed a Rare Candy and popped it into her mouth. A sudden light started to glow and cover her body entirely. When the light faded she blinked and looked at herself. She evolved into a Scrafty. "You know this is not how I pictured evolving." She said. "At the hands of a Rare Candy?" Nexus guessed and stabbed a Sitrus berry. "No, on national television." She answered.

* * *

***An hour later***

"The challenge is over!" Ty announced. Everyone sighed with relief. "Now it's time for the jog!" Vincent said which made everyone groan.

"How long is the jog? I don't want to get sweaty." Able asked. "Until midnight, non-stop. Now get out there!" The Pidgeot answered. More aggravated groans came from the contestants as they trudged outside.

* * *

***In the forest***

The campers lazily moved their feet along the stone trail. Nexus was far behind them trying to hover but it didn't work. "This isn't good, but I guess it's better then Rayquaza and Suicune." The Syther muttered.

"FORTH WALL!" A voice shouted.

"GET OVER HERE!" Ty shouted.

"HAAA!"

Nexus shook his head and looked at the sun. "Not even noon." he sighed.

_**'**Brother... Brother...' _A voice said. Nexus closed is eyes and stopped walking. _**'No, not you. What do you want?'** _He asked mentally.

Torrent, who was the closest to him stopped walking and turned around.

_'You know you don't have to do this challenge right brother?' _The voice asked. _**'If I don't then my team will vote me off.'**_He responded.

**_'In that case why don't you let me handle it?I can do some thing about the other_ campers.' **It asked. "NO!" Nexus shouted and wildly waved his scythes. Torrent then stepped back and fired a Mud Bomb in the Sythers' face.

Nexus stopped waving his scythes and wiped the mud off his face. "Are you alright?" Torrent asked. "I'm fine." He replied and started to walk again. The Marshstomp starred at him for a while and jogged to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

**Torrent: That was odd.**

* * *

**Nexus: The truth is I have a real dark side, one that has his own personality. He always turns people away from me no matter what. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't take over.**

* * *

***On the beach***

Gill walked on the edge of the shore while looking down. "Someone's grumpy." A voice said from behind. The Crawdaunt whipped around to see Jaqulina smirking.

"Get away from me." the Crawdaunt snapped and started to walk away. "I just wanted to check up on you, jeez." She defended. "I said get away!" He snapped again and used Ice Punch. Jaqulina jumped out of the way and Gill's claw sank into the sand. He pulled it out with an angry grunt. "Fine, I see how it is." She huffed and walked away from him.

Alice watched all of what happened and an idea popped into her head. She casually walked up to the Mightyena. "Hey." She said. Jaqulina growled. "What do you want? You're on the other team." She said.

"If you want to get certain contestants out I can help if we make an alliance." The Houndoom answered. "Why should I be in an alliance with you?" Jaqulina asked with a skeptical look. "If were in an alliance on different teams when we're whispering it will just look like girls socializing and gossiping. There's only a small handful of contestants that are real threats or will suspect something. In the merge the alliance will stay together and pick off the last of the weak. Us Dark-Types need to stick together. Moonlight doesn't look impressive does she, and don't you want to stick it to Antigone?" Jaqulina had a minute to take it in.

"You're right, but who else is going to be in an alliance?" She asked. Alice then started to grin. Jaqulina's eyes widened on horror. "No... no, no, no, no, noway!" She said while shaking her head. "Relax, we're just going to use her until the merge then after that we step on her like a Stunfisk. Come on, I'll do all the talking." Alice explained and walked over to Antigone with Jaqulina in tow.

"Hey there Tigs." Alice greeted. "What?" The Persian asked annoyed that she was with Jaqulina. "We want to make you part of our alliance. And before you ask it's so no one suspects any thing, a small handful of contestants are threats and in the merge we stay together to pick off the weak, and the only rule is that I lead and you two don't kill each other." Alice said. Antigone paused and nodded. "Great, this is the start of Team Feral." The Houndoom said as the girls walked with a prideful stride.

* * *

**Alice: I have-**

* * *

**Antigone: -absolutely-**

* * *

**Jaqulina: -no comment.**

* * *

***Near the mountains***

Tom and Master were jogging at a good pace. "So do you still like Kayla?" Master asked. "Of course, she's part Dark-Type now, but still nice." He answered. "You better keep an eye on her, I think Able's trying to get her attention." Master warned. The two Lucario turned around to see Able failing at hitting on Sandrah and Kayla. "Or not." Tom responded.

Psycho suddenly hopped past them cackling. Following behind him was Pipper who was bitting the end of her tail and rolling like a tire. Richie followed behind with his teddy bear on his shoulders. Jack groaned and face palmed. "Am I really on a show with these guys?" The Zeroark asked and glanced at Raja. "Apparently." She answered and glanced at Viper who was a few meters away. Karou walked past with Lily. "I don't know a twin sounds pretty cool to me." the Bayleaf said.

Tom and Master blinked. "That's officially the weirdest moment ever." Tom said and both of them laughed. Master stopped and nudged Tom. "Look." He said and pointed towards the horizon.

The sun was setting and that means the real challenge will start.

* * *

**Ok then! I have some explaining to do. I couldn't update because I have homework and school like everyone else, when break comes (or a lot of snow days) there's going to be more updates. I now have limited computer time for a while. In history class I have an assignment to make up a Native American NW myth that's due somewhere around February 4th.**

**I also have a couple things to say and ask you guys.**

**1. Do you guys _really _like this story?**

**2. Do you guys want to see a story about my oc's history?**

**3. Do you want to see a Mystery Dungeon like fic for them?**

**4. Do you want me to have the challenges loosely based from the ones from the show?**

**5. Do you want me to make up my own challenges? (This will take much longer because almost everything has been done.)**


	7. Sleepy Yet? Part 2

**After long _painful_** **weeks of school projects I'm back... Ug, this is long overdue and all I want to do now is curl up in bed and sleep until my head feels normal again but I'm not going to for obvious reasons. Here's part two of two, I think.**

* * *

"Campers report to the bonfire!" Vincent called from a mega phone.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ty asked.

"Like you aren't." He responded.

* * *

"Who won?" Raja yawned and lied down with her head on her paws.

"No one yet!" Ty said which caused groans and sighs.

Vincent stepped foreword. "The real challenge is the Awakeathon!"

"Screw you." Nexus hissed and slapped himself. Torrent gave him an odd look but shook it off.

Antigone unsheathed her claws. "Do you make up challenges on the spot or are you two naturally crazy?" she asked threatening to use her claws. Alice signaled with her tail to stand down but the Persian still glared.

"Haven't you watch Total Drama before?" Vincent asked.

"FORTH-"

"EGRIDOS! I WILL GET A DUSKNOIR TO DRAG YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD SO NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU *bleep* ABOUT THE *bleep* FORTH WALL AND NEVER HEAR FROM THAT *bleep* LASSIE **EVER** AGAIN!" Ty shouted.

Several sobs could be heard off camera and everyone including Vincent took a few steps back.

Ty turned around and gave a horrible snarl. "What are you looking at!? START THE CHALLENGE!"

Vincent cringed and squeaked. "Let the Awakeathon begin." With that the Pidgeot flew away to his trailer.

"If anyone trys to go to sleep Primrose up there will be watching." the Staraptor said motioned towards a Noctowl perched in a tree.

"Spy chicken!" Psycho randomly shouted.

Primrose glared. "If you weren't part dark-type..." she muttered.

* * *

**Kayla: Am I the only one freaked out by the owl always watching us and not blinking?"**

* * *

"I need by beauty sleep. You all understand, right?" Able said and curled up.

Kayla, who noticeably had her mohawk covered walked up to the Delcatty.

"Hi Jump Kick!" she shouted and jumped high in the air. She landed right on Able's back and shouted in his face. "WAKE UP!"

"I think you broke my spine..." he said. Several of the campers snickered.

* * *

**Tom: Alright maybe she's a little darker.**

* * *

**Jaqulina: Am I the only one that thinks there's _too_ many dark-types on this show? Come on there's-**

* * *

**Alice: -myself, Jaqulina, Jack, Karou-**

* * *

**Moonlight: -myself, Shadow, Gill-**

* * *

**Jack: Sandrah, Psycho, and now Kayla.**

* * *

"I'm going to go surfing. I'll be back." Endora said and left with her surf board. A few "alright" mutters came from her team.

**2 hours in**

Able and Viper could be seen passed out on the ground with dark lines around their eyes. Pipper could also be seen snoring on Viper's head.

*snore* Omnomnomnom... *snore* Nomnomnomnom... *snore*

"Aww..." Psycho cooed. "She looks as comfortable as an Altaria's armpit."

Master, who was next to him stood up and awkwardly walked away.

* * *

**Master: That guy is really starting to weird me out... *shudders***

* * *

**7 hours in**

Torrent is standing over Nexus who was knocked out with swirls in his eyes. He also had several scratches and bruises all over over his body like he threw a tantrum.

"Is it safe to come down?" Sandrah called from the tree above them. The camera zooms out to see that every contestant was clinging on to a tree branch.

"I'm glad I can fly." Primrose said.

Moonlight squinted her eyes. "Wait, now that I'm close you don't look that much older then us." she said.

"I'm seventeen." she said with an "I'm not amused" face.

Torrent nodded to Sandrah. "It's safe. You can come down now."

"Did you really have to use Flamethrower on him?" Antigone asked Alice.

"You're the one that used Power Gem." she responded.

A sudden thud could be heard and Able was crumpled in an awkward position on the ground.

"Not my fault!" Gill said.

Antigone glared and Aerial Aced the Crawdaunt out of the tree. He fall down next to Nexus with swirls in his eyes. "Wasn't me!" she said.

"He had that one coming to him." Karou said.

"Samurott, seven remain; Flareon, eight remain." Primrose announced.

* * *

**17 hours in**

Lily and Karou were jogging in place but collapsed in an exhausted bundle.

"Two dow-"

Alice, Antigone, and Jaqulina suddenly collapsed.

"Make that five... possibly six." Primrose said unamused and glanced at a nodding Jack.

Alice opened one of her eyes sightly and winked at her at Antigone and Jaqulina.

* * *

**Alice: We all know that the first one to fall asleep will be eliminated so why waste our energy?**

* * *

Tom started nodding and blinking extremely slowly.

"I wish I brought my motorcycle... *yawn* I could use a good rush." He then blinked at Kayla. "What's Mary Surkit doing here?" he asked and received an Ice Punch to the face.

"Ugh... thanks Mary, I needed that." the Lucario slurred.

* * *

**Kayla: Did he really just say that?**

* * *

**Tom: *repeatedly slams head on confessional wall***

* * *

Ty appeared at the bonfire with half angry and half happy expression. "Sleepy yet miserable maggots?" she asked.

"NO!"

"Primrose! How's the happy campers?" she suddenly asked but the Noctowl was fast asleep.

Richie rubbed his eyes. "Samurott six, Flareon five." the Croagunk croaked (no pun intended) horsely and hugged his bear.

"Actually, the Samurott have five. The Zouroark went to sleep a few hours ago." Primrose mumble groggily.

"How did that happen?" Kayla asked and took her hood off.

"How do you think?" Alice responded which made the Scrafty blink. "Able used Sing in his sleep. Jack was next to him."

"Well then how did Master stay awake?" Antigone inquired.

Master suddenly flinched and sat up straight and pulled some fluff out of his ears. "Did I hear my name?"

"..."

* * *

**Jaqulina: Yep... that happened.**

* * *

**5 hours later...**

Tom and Sandrah are the final two and have an intense stare down.

"Sleepy yet?" SAndrah asked.

"Nope."

"Why do you have bags under your eyes?"

"Doesn't prove anything."

"This is getting lame." Karou said groggily. "Is this challenge going to end soon? I think were all rotting our brains out here." he said and watched Pipper balance Rebuta berry on her nose.

A thud was heard as Sandrah lay down on the ground snoring. "I did it!" Tom shouted and passed out next to her.

"Congratulations! Samurott are the-"

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Endora asked as she moved passed some brush.

"- losers. Nice one Flareon." Vincent announced and flew off.

Several glares and shock expressions were passed between the teams.

* * *

**Raja: Tom lost the challenge,but Viper _was_ the first to fall asleep.**

* * *

**Tom: I don't trust Gill.**

* * *

**Master: I don't know...**

* * *

The Flash Flareon were seated around the bonfire with semi conscious faces.

"Alright I'm going to make this quick so the bottom two campers are Gill and Tom." Ty said and threw the poffins at everyone else.

"Gill, you attitude and interactions between other campers hasn't gone unnoticed. Tom, you ultimately lost the challenge for your team. So, the camper going home tonight is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gill, Tom your safe."

* * *

**Gill: This game is rigged.**

* * *

Gill jumped on his Farewell Feraligatr but paused when he noticed something different. This Feraligatr was a shiny...

* * *

**Ugggggggggggg. I finished! My explanation for the late update was in fact NOT writers block but... well there was actually several reasons**

**I bought Minecraft... the best computer game ever.**

**I joined the girl's bowling team at my school... it was a short season and we got last place... oh well!**

**Lack of computer availability.**

**Anyways good things that happened to me:**

**Masuda Method on Black 2: shiny Zorua in about 75 eggs**

**Soft Reset in SoulSilver: Shiny Lugia in an hour**

**I feel like such a lucky b****. :D**

**Questions: What was your first shiny pokemon? What will be your starter pokemon in gen 6? I'm going with Chespin. (The first response BETTER NOT say Froakie)**

**Also I don't have my PM on because I don't have my own email so if I get a PM it would also go to everyone in my house that has the same email.**

* * *

Gill: Review


End file.
